


Just Another Guy - FANMIX

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Category: Heroes (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: An Adrian/Milo fanmix, or, eight songs about walking the fine line between affection and love.





	Just Another Guy - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

> Because these boys are begging for a fanmix. _Begging._ The songs kind of tell a story, if you squint. [Archived August 2019.]

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=VsDMjet0fyo,uMyCa35_mOg,VkVy2FeqIyc,lRLoTOtNmzs,VjYTvLrOIEM,oh5HFQVrpV8,JUwUGuHw5js,vJ3xTjvj9tw,YBcdt6DsLQA,)

**Please Forgive Me // David Gray**  
_please forgive me if I act a little strange_  
_for I know not what I do_  
_ feels like lightning running through my veins_  
_ every time I look at you_  
_ every time I look at you_

**The Waiting // Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**  
_well yeah, I might've chased a couple of women around_  
_all it ever got me was down_  
_ then there were those that made me feel good_  
_ but never as good as I feel right now_  
_ baby, you're the only one that's ever known how_  
_ to make me wanna live like I wanna live now_

**I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked // Ida Maria**  
_what the hell do I do this for?_  
_you're just another guy!_  
_ okay, you're kinda sexy_  
_ but you're nothing really special_

_but I won't mind_  
_ if you take me home, c'mon take me home_  
_ I won't mind_  
_ if you take off all your clothes, c'mon take 'em off_

**Change Your Mind // The Killers**  
_out again_  
_a siren screams at half past ten_  
_ and you won't let go_  
_ while I ignore_  
_ that we both felt like this before_  
_ it starts to show_  
_ so if I have a chance_  
_ would you let me know_

**Head Over Feet // Alanis Morissette**  
_your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
_ you're so much braver than I gave you credit for_  
_ that's not lip service_

**Real Love // Regina Spektor**  
_thought I'd been in love before,_  
_ but in my heart I wanted more_  
_ seems like all I really was doing_  
_ was waiting for you_

**I Will Keep the Bad Things from You // The Damnwells**  
_I will sleep above the covers_  
_ I will love you like no other_  
_ I will be your dad and mother_  
_ I will give you older brothers_  
_ I will feed you fries with steak sauce_  
_ I will keep the price below cost_  
_ I will lead the way from "all is lost"_

**You Are the Best Thing // Ray LaMontagne**  
_and baby_  
_ the way you move me, it's crazy_  
_ it's like you see right through me and make it easier_  
_ you please me and you don't even have to try_

**Author's Note:**

> *If the link doesn't work or any tracks/videos have been taken down, please let me know!*
> 
> {I am [dreamsincolor](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi!}


End file.
